customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2003 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney's Good Day, Good Night 2003 VHS. Opening Order: #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (Taken from: Barney In Outer Space 1998 VHS) #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2003) (Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas 1999 VHS) #Bob the Builder: The Knight a Fix A Lot Trailer #Kipper: Playtime Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: Lucky Penny Trailer #The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling Trailer #Barney Songs from the Park Trailer #Barney & Friends Intro (1997 Version) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Title Card (1997 Version) Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day in the playground. Robert tells Barney that he has always wanted to be able to stay up all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all imagine that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by taking a bath, putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Stories: Just One More Thing Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) Song List #Barney Theme Song (1999 Version) #Four Little Butterflies (1999 Version) #Mister Sun (1999 Version) #The Barney Bag (1999 Version) #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (1999 Version) #Growing (1999 Version) #Getting Ready For Bed (1999 Version) #Just One More Thing (1999 Version) #Brahms' Lullaby (1999 Version) #Listen to the Night Time (1999 Version) #Are You Sleeping? (1999 Version) #Aiken Drum (1999 Version) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1999 Version) #Mister Sun (Reprise) (1999 Version) #I Love You (1999 Version) Closing Order: #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Ending Credits (1997) #Barney Fan Club Promo (Taken from: Barney: Songs from the Park 2003 VHS) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2003) (Taken from: Barney's You Can Be Anything 2002 VHS) Trivia *"Just One More Thing" was an original story previously told on Bedtime with Barney. In this version, the sandmen characters were added along with an original song written by Angelo Natalie. *The Season 4 Barney costume from this video would later be used in "First Day of School". *Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop was mentioned when the kids were making sun visors. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *Production for this video took place in January 23, 1996. *On March 12, 2002, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Night-Light Stories (along with Barney's Pajama Party). *Even thought this video is called Barney's Good Day, Good Night, on the front it states Barney instead of Barney's. *This video was re-released on August 8, 2000 and have The Wiggles music video and different Barney previews, along with A Day at the Beach, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Families are Special, Barney's Adventure Bus, It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Big Surprise, Sing & Dance with Barney and Let's Play School (re-titled as "Barney's ABC's and 123's"). It was later re-released by HIT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on DVD on June 26, 2006. Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on May 1, 2003 Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2003 VHS